Security at airports and in other travel related areas is an important issue given today's political climate, as well as other considerations. Further, automated detection of objects subjected to imaging can facilitate security tools and other diagnostic systems. One technique used to promote travel safety is through baggage inspection. In some instances, luggage is visually inspected and/or manually inspected by screeners. In other instances, luggage is initially scanned with some type of instrument, and then inspected further if necessary. For example, an x-ray machine may be used to provide security personnel with a substantially two dimensional view of the contents of a bag, thus enabling a determination to be made as to whether further inspection is warranted. However, it may, at times, be time consuming to subject bags to further visual inspection based on an initial automated or human detection. Moreover, the quality of decisions regarding the safety of a piece of luggage, or rather the contents thereof, is a function of the individuals or automated systems making such decisions, and some individuals and/or systems may be more adept at identifying threat items than others.